The Yale Biomedical Informatics Research Training Program is directed by Prof. Perry L. Miller and is based in the Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI) and many other academic units at Yale, reflecting the diversity of Yale's collaborative Biomedical Informatics research. Our training focuses on the following informatics areas: 1) health care/clinical informatics, 2) translational bioinformatics, and 3) clinical research informatics. Projects span a broad spectrum, from clinical decision support, to the development of new statistical and bioinformatics approaches in translational genomics, to the computational modeling of disease processes. Predoctoral training will be carried out primarily in Yale's interdepartmental PhD program in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics (CBB), which was inaugurated in 2003 and recently accepted its tenth class of students. Postdoctoral fellows with a doctoral degree in the health professions or in an area of science other than informatics will enroll in one of two research-oriented graduate programs: studying for an MS or PhD degree in CBB or for a Master of Health Science (MHS) degree in Yale's newly created Clinical Informatics Track. The CBB curriculum has been adapted to allow an elective focus on translational informatics. For postdoctoral trainees who already have a doctoral degree in informatics or a closely related field, degree training may not be needed or appropriate. Postdoctoral training includes each fellow defining one or two research projects which can be carried out independently, under faculty supervision. Depending on their specific backgrounds and interests, postdoctoral fellows are encouraged to participate in a variety of other activities, including 1) participating in institutional computing activities in both the clinical and bioscience arenas, and 2) helping in various teaching activities. The overall goal is to provide all trainees with the necessary background and experience that will allow them to pursue productive careers in Biomedical Informatics broadly defined. The scope of Biomedical Informatics activities is growing rapidly at Yale. We are requesting support for 9 predoctoral trainees and 6 postdoctoral trainees.